The beginning of the End
by kinu-uni
Summary: AU Lady Yun watches on a monitor as a remarkable boy completes his first real mission. Hints of 1x2x1


Uni: Repost^^ Hmm, I think I was in a cranky mood when I wrote this^^ Don't mind me :)  
Uni: Well this is my first Gundam Wing Fics. It is AU and sort of 1x2x1.  
  
Warning for OOC Lady Yun..  
  
Uni: Matt, disclaimers?  
  
Matt: You can du your bloody disclaimers yourself.  
  
Uni: Matt pleases??  
  
Matt: Get Kouji to do them I did them the last time and I barely argued!  
  
Uni: *Sigh* Kouji would you please??  
  
Kouji:.Whatever.  
  
Matt: YES!  
  
Uni: *Smiles* Thank you Kouji!  
  
Kouji: Yes well she doesn't own Gundam Wing. If she did Relena would have a personality worth something and she wouldn't be so scary *shudders*  
  
And now if you will excuse me.  
  
Uni: You are just mopey because Takuya disappeared.  
  
Matt: Would you leave him alone?  
  
Uni: I am sorry Kouji.  
  
Kouji: It's okay. People just to your orientation, if you still haven't gotten the massage: This is Yaoi! If you flame her for this being Yaoi, without leaving an e-mail address, you will be considered lower then crap!  
  
Uni: And thanks to the ever lovely suicidal frog Bob, for being my beta *Hugs Bob*  
  
Well I hope you like people!  
The beginning of the end  
He was moving like a shadow, in perfect unison with the darkness surrounding him. You had to be absolutely sure of his exact location and speed in which he moved to know he was there. Anyone with lesser equipment then what I had to my espousal wouldn't be able to follow him. The night swallowed him completely, and even the animals in the forest surrounding him seemed to think that his passing was just a gush of the wind. He was far more gracious and worked with far more skill then his military colleagues and superiors, who were all many years, his seniors.  
  
As I stood there watching him, I felt the man who brought me here, Colonel Traize Kushrenada, move up from behind me, to stand next to me, and shivered. "He is impressive isn't he Lady?" He asked me and even though I wasn't looking at him I knew he was smiling. "Since when did we start using children to fight our wars Colonel?" I asked him smugly. Yes I was impressed but there was no need to let him know that before I saw fit. Which would be as soon as I had gotten some answers about this whole situation and it's purpose. "This is a war Lady Yun" I was informed "We have to use any means we have. I can not exclude this boy from participating just because of his age, when having him on our side is clearly an advantage." He sighed a small hint of disappointment at my lack of enthusiasm was in his voice.  
  
"How old is he?" I asked, my attention going back to the screen I was still looking at, but hadn't really been paying attention to. He was being followed. The sound of rapidly approaching footsteps could be heard behind him. They couldn't possibly see him but it was evident that they knew he was there. Why he didn't speed up and just outran them was a mystery to me. He was a lot faster than that and the enemy was catching up.  
  
"What is he doing?" I asked my superior, and I was surprised to find that my voice was sounding somewhat desperate. I dismissed it as nervousness of us loosing though. I was a soldier and as a such, I was not allowed to feel anything. I could se Colonal Kushrenadas reflection in the screen, smirking. "He is trained not to leave any traces of his being there. And if anyone has seen his face he is ordered to eliminate them." I had a hard time believing that this kid, even though he was a such, was capable of making that kind of trivial mistakes, but I guessed that something could have gone wrong. But I still felt my believes in his abilities waver. "So he made a mistake and now he is planning on eliminating them?" I asked with disbelief. "No." The Colonel said simply. "He didn't make a mistake?" I asked a little confused. The Colonel shook his head. "He was ordered to take them by surprise. He charged in there. No disguise, no plan, just get what you came for and get out, and kill anyone who saw you." He said coolly "Odds are," he continued "That he has currently eliminated the entire base he was sent to, and is now playing hide and seek with the survivors."  
  
I could feel cold sweat starting to run down the back of my neck, and I felt a desperate need to look away from the screen, but I couldn't. It was like I was frozen in place, and I was incapable of closing my eyes. I watched in slow-motion how the boy slowed down even more before he stopped completely. He turned around and pulled something out of his body suit. The time that to me had seemed to be moving in slow motion now seemed to stop completely. The boy pulled out a spear like thing out of the object he had pulled fourth from his person.  
  
I had been in the military for many years, long enough to know that the object, even though I couldn't se it clearly, was a grenade, and not just a normal grenade but one of the new High-Tec ones. The ones that when it hit its target splintered into six or seven, depending on the way it hit and how fast it moved, tiny heat seeking splinters which then move out in a circle around the first explosion and detonate themselves the second they hit something. Those extra little finesses made it one of the most dangerous face to face combat weapons of the twenty-second century, and it would no doubt destroy the enemy completely, and the boy himself if he wasn't careful.  
  
I had no doubt that he would survive though, and as he threw the grenade he threw himself down on the ground as well, lighting a flare, and threw that a few feet away from himself. As the grenade exploded, as the boy had obviously anticipated, one of the, in this case, seven heat seeking splinters had course directly towards him.  
  
Suddenly though, with a speed my eyes wasn't able to follow, he rose from the ground and jumped about six feet in to the air standing up in a branch in one of the high trees surrounding him. As it's target moved seven feet away from it, the splinter practically stood still in the air, like it was thinking things over, because now there was another heat nine feet closer than it's original target. The flare was still lit, and being a flare, it would take a while to burn out completely. So seeking the nearest heat like it was designed to do, the splinter changed it's course for the direction of the new target, and at the collision with the flair it exploded, wiping out everything living within a radius of six feet. It was obvious that the boy was good at this and had dealt with that kind of weapon before. One foot further down, and he would have been fried like his followers had been.  
  
I looked back at the boy again and shuddered inwardly. The boy's face was now illuminated by the flames and visibly to me for the first time. It was completely stripped of all emotions, even his eyes was completely blank. Sadness filled me as I stood there watching him on the monitor. He was even younger then I had expected him to be. He was lean but muscular; the black body suit that clung tightly to his body only made him seem even smaller and more fragile. His eyes however made me know that this was far from the truth. In his eyes he was older and far more wiser then even the eldest soldier I had under my command.  
  
I had a feeling he had seen more horrors in his short life, then anyone should have to witness throughout their entire lifetime. My depressing thoughts were interrupted by the sound of water pouring down from above the forest tops. Masses of water purred down on the boy and the burning remains of that part of the forest where the grenade had hit, quickly and effectively turning out the fire.  
  
Then suddenly, as quickly as it had come, the water stopped.  
  
My attention went back to that screen showing the boy's face, and I had to suppress a small giggle. His facial expression had gone from blank to very dark annoyance. And it was evident that he knew the brief shower was not a natural one, and he obviously knew who had made it too. He didn't even look up either, when the faint sound of a mobile suit was heard, and was rapidly getting closer.  
  
Moments later a large black and white suit with a scythe in it's large hands landed. This wasn't any normal mobile suit either, it was a model I had never seen before, and it radiated power in such extends I felt insignificant standing there looking at it. "What is this?" I asked the Colonel. "This," he said with pride "is a Gundam, Lady." "A Gundam." I whispered in awe. I had only heard about these machines, never actually seen one, and as a matter of fact I wasn't sure I had even believed in there existence, I mean a mobile suit made out of Gundanium alloy!? That was insane! But here it was right in front of me, and for the second time within a very small amount of time, I found myself impressed.  
  
I was ripped from my thoughts again when I heard a loud noise coming from one of the screens; I immediately turned to the one showing the boy. He was in the middle of jumping down from the branch he had been standing on up until now, but he didn't look like he had heard anything. I began to think that I was starting to hear things, then it was there again, and I realised that the 'noise' was actually a voice calling through the communication line. "Heero!?" It called "are you planning on coming today? I can't wait for you forever and I really don't want to have to leave you behind". Realising that the boy I had been watching for so long was the one called Heero, I sneaked a peak at my superior out of the corner of my eye to se his reaction to the use of one of his agents names being yelled out over the intercom. The Colonel however didn't seem phased at all by this, and as I looked at the screen the boy, Heero, slowly made his way towards the plane, his face caught somewhere between anger and amusement. "I am on my way. 02! Out." He muttered in to the microphone that was attached with a small metal bow just above his frizz, with a voice sounding much older then it actually was.  
  
I looked at the screen with the boy, watching the machine he was heading for. It really was incredible, but was it the only one of its kind? I was about to ask this, when Heero made a remarkable jump from the ground to the open lid in the front of the machine, which was placed approximately twenty feet above the ground. I was stupefied! I knew the kid was good but this was inhuman!  
  
I realised that I must have zoned out in shock because the next thing I saw on the large screen, was 'the perfect soldier' swiftly sitting himself down in what little space there was behind the only seat in the Gundam. Then I noticed the Gundam's pilot and my mouth dropped open. He was nothing but a mere boy as well.  
  
Looking closer I almost smiled, the new comer who for obvious reasons had to be 02 practically radiated excitement and energy, and he was cheerfully smiling at the stoic boy behind him. My smile faded though when I looked at his eyes. They were purple. An extraordinary colour, almost inhuman, and they held the same gleam to them as Heero's did. This boy had been through just as much as the other, maybe even more so.  
  
"So how did it go?" the braided boy, 02, grinned, leaning back in the pilot seat. Heero shot him a glare I was sure could have made water freeze, but the 02 boy didn't even seem to notice, and I had to wonder about the relationship between those two. They seemed just colleagues on the surface, but just underneath I was sure that there lay more to it then that. They might not have known each other for very long, what would I know, but they had a bond. A bond that at that moment as they looked at each other seemed stronger then anything. And for a brief moment I felt like everything would be okay, and that the war would end and peace become a reality both on earth and on the colonies, as long as these two fought for it together.  
  
Looking back up I found myself starring straight in to the deep hazel coloured eyes of Heero who was facing the screen. "Mission accomplished." He mouthed at me and my eyes went wide. He had known we were there all along.  
  
"So do you admit they are good?" The General asked me. I didn't answer him, I couldn't find my voice so all I did was nod and I knew he would se it.  
  
Long after the screen had been turned off I still stood there starring. It was only when I felt Colonel Traize leave my site that I spoke. "You never told me how old." I trailed off, and I could here my superior stop and turn around too look at me, but my back was still turned. "Fourteen." He answered me simply. I nodded again "How many are there. like that?" I asked, struggling to find words to describe the boys. "Five." he answered shortly. I sighed, "And do they all have Gundam's?" "Yes." He said "There were only material enough for five Gundam's, and they were given to these boys." I didn't even borther to nod this time. Instead I turned around to look at him. "What do you. What do we do if they find out that they would rather work for the colonies and switch side? Or worse they start fighting for their own cause?" I asked, voice small "That would never happen." Was his curt answer. "But if it did?" I pressed. The Colonel just smiled at me thinly "Then god help us all." He said before continuing his path towards the door, leaving me behind, feeling a deep sense of fear mixed with excitement washing over me. I still felt like peace would come eventually, but I was far from sure if I would be on the winning team, or if I would even survive to see peace in the first place.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Uni: Well, that was it^^ I don't think I will ever continue this, I guess it depends on how many people actually read it. As it is now, it stays a one-shot. But do tell me that you thought anyways^^ 


End file.
